


Artwork for Podfic: two Western-themed SGA stories by Sheafrotherdon (additional story by Argosy) read by mific

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Podfic Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Podfic: two Western-themed SGA stories by Sheafrotherdon (additional story by Argosy) read by mific

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Podfic: two Western-themed SGA stories by Sheafrotherdon (additional story by Argosy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930803) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 




End file.
